


Just A Thought (221B Formatted Ficlet)

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Late Night Writes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, The Final Problem, The final problem spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Takes place right after the last shot at Musgrave Hall (Holmes house), where Sherlock has a thought about Eurus and John.Something I actually thought after I rewatched Series 4- just a small detail I decided Sherlock might have considered as well. Just a little oneshot I thought up in about a half an hour, so sorry if I didn't edit it well. It's my first 221B formatted ficlet, and trust me, getting exactly 221 words was easy at first, but it was a nightmare to go back and edit!Hope you like it!





	Just A Thought (221B Formatted Ficlet)

They were still at Musgrave Hall, or what was left of it. Standing in the tall grass, one wrapped in a blanket and the other in his thoughts, they stood there and stared at the burned husk of what had once been the house of the Holmes family.

 

Lestrade had noticed that they had failed to move since John’s rescue, of course. He’d let them be, for now- not that there was much left to do, but he pretended there was. He barely glanced at them as he walked over to make sure the eldest Holmes sibling was alright, as per Sherlock’s instructions.

 

Eventually Sherlock turned to John, an odd look on his face. John frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“You met Eurus twice, once as ‘E’, correct?”

 

“...Yes? Why?”

 

“And you said yourself that she influences whoever she talks to.”

 

“Yes. But-”

 

“So then, it would be logical to assume that she might have influenced your actions in Culverton's hospital.”

 

“What?”

 

“When you-”

 

“No, I know what I did. And I’ve apologized. Even if I wished it’d been her...it was all me.”

 

“Alright.” They were silent for a moment, before Sherlock coughed and John looked at him, realizing the cough was meant to disguise a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Just...you cheated on Mary with my  _ sister _ .”

 

“Oh, shut up, you bastard.”


End file.
